Currently the standard connection cable for consumer televisions is a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable. Typically, the HDMI cable carries a video signal and both a stereo and 5.1 channel audio signal from a media source to the playback device. If the playback device is a television with only two speakers, the television will utilize the stereo audio signal. Similarly if the playback device is a 5.1 channel surround sound system; it will utilize 5.1 channel audio signal.